OH MY RA!
by Dead on a stick
Summary: Whoa. This is just strange! it has alot of bakura and malik cough. Gets weird in the end. All the stories on here do. This was called wach me dive,just changed the title. We need fresh ideas so PLEASE R&R. If you do, ......well,I'll think of something.


By the way, just so ya know, this means /thoughts/.  
  
  
  
Me: Almost there,just gotta kill these guys....what!...that's it!!...yah!  
  
take this! that'll teach you to take away two of my hearts!  
  
Malik: Jynx, can you do me a favor?  
  
I turn around slowly and bits of flame come out of my head.  
  
Me:(calm voice) Hello there my cluless as to what's about to happen to him  
  
friend, how many times do I have to tell you...(Life threatning screaming)  
  
NEVER DISTRACT ME WHEN I'M PLAYING A ZELDA GAME!!  
  
Tea: oh great, now you've done it. Remember what happened to Yami last time  
  
she got mad?  
  
Yami: Can I come down now? I'm tired of being stapled to the ceiling.  
  
Me: hmmmmm...no.  
  
Bakura: ha ha  
  
Me: Well, since I'm now in the mood, I think I'll make a fic.  
  
All but me :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Bakura's just walking down the street minding his own buisness. Then,  
  
suddenly, Elmo pops out.( See, he's red, that means he's evil! He shot Big  
  
Bird!! He's evil I tell ya, pure evil!! And he knows where you live! )  
  
Bakura:......what the h-  
  
Before he can finish his sentence, Elmo takes out his tranquilizer gun and  
  
shoots him in the arm. Bakura looks at the strange thing in his arm with the  
  
strange purple liquid in it.  
  
Bakura: wha'd ya do that for? Curse you...I'll get ..you....all....three-  
  
no.......wait.....six..........of........you........  
  
He falls on the sidewalk. Then Yami comes out a bush and pays Elmo.  
  
Bakura wakes up to find himself in Ryou's bed.  
  
Bakura: /little red bastard!/  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, go get the door!  
  
There's no answer.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, answer the Ra danm door!  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Bakura: ( heavy sigh ) / gotta do everything myself around here. /  
  
He gets up and answers the door. Yugi and Joey just stand there.  
  
Bakura:...........................................  
  
Yugi:( blinks )...................................  
  
Joey:.....( slowly farts but then he just can't hold it in )............  
  
Bakura: T_T.......................................  
  
Yugi: ^__________^................................  
  
Joey: ( scratches his head )......................  
  
Bakura: what.  
  
Yugi: Joey and I wanna show you this cool place. Follow us.  
  
Bakura: whatever.  
  
He then sees Ryou ( Happy Birthday! )and Tea outside.  
  
Bakura: There you are Ryou! You were supposed to get the d- what's he doing?  
  
Ryou goes up to Tea  
  
Ryou:(sniff, sniff ) You smell like a whore.  
  
Tea: (blinks) excuse me?  
  
Bakura: nevermind, I'll just stay away from him for a while.  
  
Yugi: C'mon, we gotta show you that place!  
  
All of the sudden,it gets foggy.The two figures shaped like Yugi and Joey  
  
disapear.  
  
Bakura:Hey! Where'd you guys go?......Answer me you foolish mortals! (not  
  
like me ^_____^)  
  
No answer.  
  
Bakura:Fine, I'll find it myself.  
  
He starts walking, cluless as to where he's going. Then the fog clears up and  
  
he finds himself in someone's backyard. It's a huge backyard with a swimming  
  
pool, a diving board, and, wel...grass.  
  
Bakura: how'd I end up here? Holly s-  
  
He sees Malik on top of the diving board wearing a purple speedo.  
  
Malik: Wach me dive!  
  
Bakura:AAAAAAHHHHHHH- You have a diving board?-  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
( SPLASH )  
  
Bakura: ya know, I think I'll just leave now......  
  
Malik: Hey, I know 10 different ways to kill Yami!  
  
Bakura: You do? Tell me, tell me now!!  
  
Malik gets out the pool.  
  
Malik: first. you gotta come in my house.  
  
Bakura:.....okay..../ Why in Ra's name do I have to come in his house when he  
  
can just tell me here? /  
  
They come inside through the back door.  
  
Bakura: There! I'm in your house, now tell me, how do I kill him?  
  
Malik: Now, you gotta comein my room.  
  
Bakura: O_O.....uh.......right.../ okay.....I'm getting scared, but it'll all  
  
be worth it when I find out how to kill him......but..Ra help me, his room?/  
  
They go upstairs to his room.  
  
Bakura: There, I'm in your room...filled with pictures of Pegasus...covered  
  
in .....strawberry frosting. / I think I'm gonna be sick. /  
  
Malik:....uh...this is actually Isis' room.  
  
Bakura: but it has your name on the door.  
  
Malik: crap.  
  
Bakura: I'll forget about this if you tell me how to kill him.  
  
The lights turn dim, the door locks, and some music comes on.  
  
Bakura:/ uh......what's goin' on,I mean.. he wouldn't..actually say..../  
  
Malik:first you gotta get in bed.  
  
Bakura: /shit!!/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!  
  
Let's leave the ending up to your imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Me: get me mad again, I'll make it worse.  
  
Malik:Hey! I'm not a bi. that's Pegasus' job!  
  
Tea: And I'm not a whore!  
  
All but Tea: *cough*  
  
Yami: you know, that paying Elmo thing isn't such a bad idea.  
  
We hear something outside.  
  
Me: Bakura, go check it out.  
  
Bakura: why me?  
  
Me: I've got lots of stories to tell.  
  
Bakura: you've made your point.  
  
He goes outside.  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
Setto: wach me dive  
  
Bakura:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! 


End file.
